Lelouch, C C's Clumsy Boyfriend
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. have a big, fancy date planned. However, Lelouch struggles, when it comes to getting himself ready. He starts questioning, if he's worthy of being C. C.'s boyfriend.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge got out of bed and started prancing around the living room. He was in a good mood, because he was under the impression, that he wouldn't have to do anything, for the entire day. Lelouch had been so exhausted, due to working with the Black Knights and fighting his evil family. Lelouch put a disco-ball in the living room. While wearing his disco suit, he started dancing around.

Lelouch's girlfriend, C. C., had an amused look on her face, while saying, "You sure seem to be filled with happiness and energy, Lelouch."

Lelouch grabbed C. C. and started dancing with her. The two stared into each other's eyes, while looking cheerful. Lelouch said, "C. C., I have news, which will make your socks dance away."

C. C. replied, "First, you want to blow my socks off. Now, you want them to dance away. You must really love my feet."

Lelouch responded, "I love everything about you, excluding how much money you spend on pizza and how you occasionally poke fun at me. Anyways, I have incredible news, my love. I don't have a single thing to do, for the rest of the day. No work, no responsibilities, and no stress. It's just you, me, and a never-ending amount of happiness."

C. C. replied, "That sounds wonderful and most of that is correct. However, there's one responsibility, that you have."

Lelouch asked, "What is it?"

C. C. answered, "We have a date, tonight."

Lelouch was very forgetful, when it came to events, that didn't involve saving Japan. He had gotten an infamous reputation, for forgetting dates. Because of that, he struggled to have a girlfriend. Thankfully, C. C. knew Lelouch's secret identity, so she knew the reason, that Lelouch was so forgetful, was because his mind was focused on his heroic antics. Lelouch asked, "When's the date?"

C. C. answered, "Five p.m."

Lelouch looked at his clock. It was nine a.m., so he started around the living room, while saying, "That's in eight hours. That means I have several hours, to goof around and enjoy being responsibility-free." Lelouch started doing his disco dance.

C. C. replied, "Hold on there, disco boy. You have plenty of things to do, before the date."

Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What do you mean?"

C. C. explained, "You have to do the laundry, get a haircut, shower, and pick a nice outfit."

Lelouch said, "I don't see a reason, for me to do that stuff. After all, we're already in love, so I don't need to do a bunch of superficial stuff, to impress you."

C. C. replied, "True, but don't you want to make yourself look more presentable, for me?"

Lelouch thought about it and realized C. C. was the person, who made him feel the desire, to improve himself. He used to be totally cool, with being a lazy, goofy, weird slob, but thanks to C. C., he started caring more about life. He said, "You're right, C. C. I do want to make myself look nice. After all, you're the most wonderful person in my life, so I want to be on my best behavior, for you."

C. C. smiled and replied, "I'm glad you feel that way, my love." She kissed Lelouch.

Lelouch said, "I'm going to take care of the laundry."

C. C. replied, "I'm going to start getting ready, for our date."

Lelouch went into his bedroom and saw five large containers, which were filled with dirty clothes. Lelouch grabbed the containers and went to the living room. Some of the clothes had mud, which led to mud dripping on the floor, which Lelouch failed to notice. He put the containers in his car and started driving to Suzaku Kururugi's house. He walked to Suzaku's door and knocked on it.

Suzaku opened the door and faced Lelouch, while saying, "Greetings, old friend."

Lelouch replied, "Hi, Suzaku. I have a favor, that I need you to take care of."

Suzaku was used to Lelouch asking him to do dozens of favors, each month. He folded his arms and asked, "How can I assist you?"

Lelouch put the laundry containers in Suzaku's house, while saying, "I need you to do my laundry."

Suzaku angrily stared at Lelouch and asked, "Are you kidding me?"

Lelouch said, "Suzaku, you're my best friend. Because of that, this seems like a fair request."

Suzaku was used to Lelouch being an unfair friend and he thought it was time, that he stand up for himself. He said, "Hold on there. I am your best friend, which is an honor. However, there are certain things, about friendship, that you fail to comprehend."

Lelouch asked, "What are you talking about?"

Suzaku said, "I'm your friend, not your butler. Friends are known, for doing favors. However, you've requested several favors, that you can do. You're using our friendship, as an excuse, to give me your chores, so you can be lazy."

Lelouch replied, "I admit I'm guilty, of making you do too much. However, in this particular situation, I really need your help. C. C. and I's date is tonight. I've already done a countless amount of things, that probably embarrassed her. I have a lot of things, that I need to work on. If you can take care of the laundry, I'd have less drama."

Suzaku responded, "I've never considered laundry a dramatic experience, but I understand what you're saying. I'll take care of the laundry."

Lelouch gave Suzaku a pat on the back and replied, "You're the best."

Lelouch went into his car. He had been needing a haircut, so he drove to a nearby barbershop. He walked inside. The barbershop had a radio, so Lelouch started dancing around the shop. A male barber walked up to Lelouch and asked, "How can I help you?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm getting a haircut. How much does a haircut cost, at this place?"

The barber answered, "Thirty-dollars."

Lelouch screamed, "What are you talking about?! How could you get any business, if you're such a vile villain, when it comes to overcharging customers?"

The barber casually answered, "I get a good amount of customers, each day. A few picky customers complain about the price, but it's not something, that's worthy of an argument."

A sly smile came upon Lelouch's face, while saying, "Yes, it's not worthy of an argument. For what you did, the customers deserve revenge."

The barber had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Lelouch tried to look genuine and friendly, while saying, "I think I should give you a haircut. After all, since you're a barber, it's not like you can have other barbers cut your hair. You'd be advertising a rival barbershop, if you did such a thing."

The barber replied, "You make a good point, young man." The gullible barber sat down. Lelouch had a sneaky trick, to pull on the barber: Instead of giving the barber a normal haircut, Lelouch cut off all of the barber's hair.

After the haircut was over, the barber looked at his new look and nervously said, "I'm bald. Being hairless will make my customers think I don't care about hair, which would be bad for business."

Lelouch replied, "You had it coming, for scamming your customers. Your prices were a true crime."

The barber responded, "Then I'll give you a haircut, on the house."

Lelouch replied, "Okay then." Lelouch sat down, while the barber cut off all of his hair. Lelouch looked at himself, in the mirror, and nervously said, "I'm bald! Bald is a style, that works for some guys, but my hair is one of my most attractive attributes." He shook his fist, at the barber, before walking out.

The bald Lelouch drove back to his house. After getting inside, he said, "I better take a shower. If I make myself smell really good, C. C. might not make a big deal, about me losing my hair. I better go into the bathroom and turn the water on." He paused, because he heard the sound of bath water. He knocked on the bathroom door and said, "C. C., are you in there?" There was no response, so he went inside. After looking around, he noticed the bathtub had been turned on, but nobody was on. He put his hand on his chin, while saying, "A water-filled tub, without people bathing in it, is like a garbage dump, that doesn't have collectors roaming around for treasure. C. C. must of prepared a bath for me, because she knew I was about to come home. That's a bit reckless, because if I hadn't come home in time, the bathtub might of overflowed." He paused and said, "I've had enough one-person conversations, in the bathroom, so I'll just take a bath." Lelouch threw his clothes across the room and jumped into the tub.

A moment later, C. C. entered the bathroom, while wearing a purple bathrobe. She said, "The bath, that I prepared for myself, is probably ready." She looked down and saw Lelouch's clothes. She raised an eyebrow and said, "I thought Lelouch was taking care of the laundry. If that's the case, why are his clothes in here?"

Lelouch heard the sound of C. C.'s voice. He said, "C. C., what are you doing here?"

C. C. replied, "I should be asking you that. If you're in the bathtub, you better get out, because this bath is for me."

Lelouch responded, "But I already got in the tub."

C. C. said, "You stole my bath, Lelouch. You have ten seconds, to exit the room, bath hogger."

Lelouch sighed and replied, "Okay then." Lelouch put on a towel and ran out of the room. He went into the living room and watched cartoons, while waiting for C. C. to finish her bath, so he could take a bath.

Ten minutes later, Lelouch heard the bathtub being turned off. He went into the bathroom and plopped into the tub. However, after jumping into the tub, he realized he forgot to turn the water on. He nervously laughed and turned the water on. He read a anime-themed magazine, while waiting for his bath to be ready.

After getting into the bathtub, Lelouch heard the sound, of C. C. coming into the bathroom. Lelouch hid under the water and said, "Taking a shower seems to be as hard, as beating Schneizel in chess."

C. C. walked in and started blow-drying her hair. Lelouch said, "C. C., what do you think you're doing?"

C. C. answered, "Getting my hair dry."

Lelouch asked, "Can't you do that, in your room?"

C. C. answered, "As you wish. By the way, if you didn't want to be seen, you should of closed the bathroom door."

Lelouch blushed with embarrassment and replied, "Thanks for the tip. Now, get out."

C. C. responded, "Ahem."

Lelouch said, "Please exit the room, my darling girlfriend."

C. C. replied, "That's better."

After finishing his shower, Lelouch put on a towel and went to his room. He looked around, for some clothes. It took him a few minutes, for him to remember, that he left his clothes at Suzaku's house, so Suzaku could clean them. Lelouch started digging around his closet, while saying, "I have to find something. C. C. wants us to have a nice, fancy date. I can't go to a fancy date, in a towel." He paused and said, "Actually, C. C. would probably like that, but I sure wouldn't. I'm a dignified, complex person, who's worthy of the nicest forms of wardrobe."

C. C. walked by and said, "Cute towel."

Lelouch angrily blushed and replied, "Look away."

C. C. responded, "That'd be easier, if you ever closed the door."

Lelouch closed his bedroom door. He put his hand on his bald head, while saying, "The date hasn't started, but the embarrassment is already through the roof. I need to find something really classy, to change into." The closest thing Lelouch could find, to an outfit, was a jacket and a diaper. Lelouch put on the jacket and diaper, while saying, "I need to go back to Suzaku's house, so I can save my dignity." Lelouch ran out of the house, went into his car, and drove away.

Lelouch drove to Suzaku's house and knocked on the door. Suzaku opened the door and was surprised to see, that Lelouch was bald and was only wearing a jacket and a diaper. Suzaku said, "Lelouch, where are your clothes and your hair?"

Lelouch explained, "A barber took my hair and you have my clothes. Have my clothes been washed and dried?"

Suzaku answered, "I'm sorry, but only one batch of clothes has finished drying. Since you gave me five containers of clothes, it'll take a long time."

Lelouch replied, "I understand. Can you give me the batch of clothes, that have finished drying?"

Suzaku answered, "Sure." Suzaku went into laundry room, grabbed the clothes, and handed them to Lelouch.

Lelouch looked at the batch of clothes, to find a fancy outfit. He didn't find anything overly-eloquent, so he put on a pair of superhero pajamas and said, "I'll wear this, until I get home and decide on an outfit."

Lelouch got into his car and started driving. However, his stomach started growling. He hadn't eaten lunch, so he drove to a nearby restaurant. He went into the drive-thru. An employee asked, "What do you want?"

Lelouch answered, "I want some food."

The employee sarcastically said, "Talk about an unusual desire, from a fast-food customer."

Lelouch replied, "I want some chicken and fries."

The employee responded, "That'll cost fifteen dollars."

Lelouch screamed, "That's a ripoff!"

The employee said, "I don't care."

Lelouch drove to the window and paid the employee. Lelouch was upset, at the employee, so he wanted to pull a prank on him. He had a mischievous smile on his face, while saying, "I'm going to get by my revenge, by throwing something, into the fry boiler. It'll take quite a few dollars, to clean-up the fry boiler, which will teach these greedy people, to not charge so much money." Without looking, Lelouch started digging around his car, to find something, that he could throw into the fry boiler. He accidentally grabbed the container, that had his laundry, and flung it into the fry boiler.

After realizing what he did, Lelouch nervously said, "This is a disaster. I ruined all the clean outfits I had, except for the superhero pajamas, that I'm currently wearing."

Lelouch started driving home, while feeling ashamed of myself. He said, "I can't go to my date, in superhero pajamas. Although C. C. is open-minded, she wouldn't appreciate me wearing pajamas, while on a fancy date. I could go to a store and buy a new outfit. However, knowing me, I'd probably get it ripped, by accident or throw it out the window."

Lelouch drove home. After getting inside, he went into C. C.'s room and put a pile of money, on her nightstand. He went into the living room and sat on the couch, while putting his hand over his face.

A few minutes later, C. C. sat next to Lelouch and asked, "Why are you wearing superhero pajamas and why did you put money in my room?"

Lelouch sounded guilty and sad, while saying, "C. C., I'm a clumsy fool, when it comes to being a boyfriend. I accidentally ruined my clean clothes, because of my laziness and lack of responsibility. I don't want you, to miss out on the date we scheduled, because of how dumb I've been. I gave you that money, so you can go to the restaurant and have a nice, fancy meal. You could invite a friend, if you want. I'm too undignified and irresponsible, to go to that high-class place."

C. C. felt sad, to see Lelouch mocking himself. She put her around him and replied, "I'm not going to go there, without you."

Lelouch replied, "You're probably mad at me, which is beyond understandable."

C. C. responded, "I'm not mad, Lelouch."

Lelouch replied, "But I've been such a big disappointment, haven't I?"

C. C. shook her head and responded, "Lelouch, before we started dating, we were friends. During that time, you got to know the real me and I got to know the real you. We know each other's flaws and despite that, we fell in love. Lelouch, when we started falling in love, I knew you'd get into bizarre situations, by accident. You're clumsy, immature, and lazy. However, your flaws never made me want to leave you. I like everything about you, including your flaws."

Lelouch felt touched, but he also felt he didn't deserve such kind words. He asked, "Don't you want a guy, who's always smart, mature, and normal?"

C. C. shook her head and answered, "That sounds boring. Besides, I wouldn't be the right woman, to date a regular guy. Just like you, I'm a weirdo. I'm more subtle about it, but I also have my eccentric qualities. You know how many pizzas I eat, per week, and you know I've decorated my bedroom, with tons of Cheese-kun merchandise. I don't want somebody, who's perfectly normal. I want someone, who's like me."

Lelouch asked, "What are you like?"

C. C. answered, "I'm quiet, subtle, mischievous, elusive, stubborn, sneaky, witty, cunning, cute, and hot. You have all of those attributes, excluding quietness and subtlety."

Lelouch smiled and replied, "Thank you, C. C. I know I need to work on maturing, but I really appreciate, that you already love who I am."

C. C. smiled back and responded, "You're welcome, honey. So, what do you think of me?"

Lelouch answered, "You're the most wonderful thing, in my entire life. In fact, I barely felt I had a useful life, until you came along." C. C. gave Lelouch a big kiss.

A moment later, Lelouch got off the couch. He accidentally tripped and fell into the puddle of mud, that was on the floor. Because of that, he had to take another bath. He sat in the bathtub, while saying, "When it comes to carefulness, I should be called Clumsy Man." He grabbed a bottle, that he thought had shampoo in it. However, it was a bottle of soda, that he got from the fast-food place. He didn't notice that, until he had poured the soda on his bald head. Lelouch facepalmed.


End file.
